1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system including an image processing apparatus and an operation device, and a method of controlling display of information regarding the image processing apparatus through the operation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile terminal may be used to remotely operate an image processing apparatus. The mobile terminal searches an image processing apparatus that is communicable with the mobile terminal, and sends a job request to the searched image processing apparatus to instruct the image processing apparatus to perform the job. However, the searched image processing apparatus, which is communicable with the mobile terminal, is not always capable of executing the job as requested by the mobile terminal. For example, even when the mobile terminal sends a print request to perform post-processing such as stapling, to the image processing apparatus that is found to be communicable with the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may receive an error from the image processing apparatus, indicating that the stapling function is not provided.